


Beautiful, So Beautiful

by bipabrena



Series: Eruri one-shots and general substories [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluffy Smut, M/M, This takes place after the Insurrection arc, but before the Battle of Shiganshina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipabrena/pseuds/bipabrena
Summary: After losing his arm, Erwin finds adapting difficult. More than anything, he feels self-conscious and broken because of his new appearance.But Levi finds him as beautiful as ever, perhaps more.And he intends to let Erwin know this.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Eruri one-shots and general substories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1306073
Comments: 23
Kudos: 96
Collections: Amazing EruRi Fics





	Beautiful, So Beautiful

Levi’s white shirt stuck to his muscles, and his strong feet stepped from one position to the next. The movements of his hands were fast, purposeful and precise.

He swung his leg in the air, connecting with an invisible opponent. He jumped back, punched and kicked, then dodged invisible blows.

He paused, then wiped the sweat off his brow.

He remained still for a moment.

Suddenly and quickly, he grunted and threw another punch, then another and another, left right, right left, jab and hooks, on and on.

He continued his shadow boxing, as though he had something insatiable burning inside him, but couldn’t quite get it out.

“My,” he heard, “two in the morning and still training.”

He stopped. He turned as he wiped the sweat on his upper lip, and he left his fist there.

He was met by a slightly smiling Erwin, with eyes lidded in both exhaustion and fondness. Levi took a good look at him, and found pitiful the sight of the dangling sleeve where his right arm should be.

“What are you doing up at this hour?” Levi asked, walking over to a crate. He grabbed his satchel of water, and drank.

“I’m certainly not being as useful as you,” Erwin jested.

Levi looked at him, unimpressed.

“I was heading to the mess-hall for some tea. I’m craving that herbal tea you introduced me to.”

Levi’s eyes sunk, and his unimpressed expression shifted to a scowl of annoyance.

“Come on,” Erwin said. “Why are you looking at me like that? Has your pity for me died down?” he placed a hand on his chest. “I get cravings like everyone else.”

“Yes, and that’d be fine and all,” Levi said, “If I believed you, that is.”

Erwin didn’t say anything.

“I’m getting tired of repeating myself. I’ve already told you we need that head of yours well-rested. You’re already dead weight without that arm of yours, so the least you can do is take care of your brain.”

“Would you believe me if I said I just wanted to see you?”

Levi’s eyes wavered.

He took a moment before answering, because if he did so right now, his voice would quiver—even if slightly.

Levi wiped the sweat off his face with a rag.

“More importantly, I keep wondering why you’re training at this hour. It seems that’s all you do, when you should be sleeping.”

“I’ve never been much of a sleeper. You know that.”

Because he had to grow stronger, Levi thought.

He wasn’t there when Erwin needed him most. It’s because he wasn’t there that he lost his arm. Had he not gotten injured fighting Annie, had he been in full shape and joined the fight, Erwin wouldn’t be in this state.

In this state that he was agonising over.

Erwin wouldn’t say anything, but Levi knew better.

He knew how useless he felt. He knew he was mourning his missing appendage, he knew that he didn’t feel whole.

And it was true.

Erwin would’ve never imagined just how frustrating weakness could be. He’d adapted well, but learning to dress, write and just do daily chores with his non-dominant hand was frustrating.

He knew there was always a risk of dying, he never overestimated his own mortality—but he had to admit to himself he’d never imagined he would be a cripple.

Levi had to help him around. He helped keep his office clean, he helped him stash books and he helped him with mundane things such as carrying things and cutting his meat.

It was humiliating.

Levi knew just how much Erwin agonised over this, and since he couldn’t move the way he used to, Levi had to be there for him.

He had to be twice as strong, because his priority was to keep Erwin safe.

Not for humanity, not for the future of the Survey Corps.

But because it was his Erwin.

“Go to bed, old man,” Levi said. “I have to hit the showers anyway, so I’ll bring the tea to you.”

“Old man?” Erwin smiled derisively. “How many times do I have to tell you we’re almost the same age?”

“You’re still older,” Levi said, with a slight smile that did not go unnoticed by Erwin.

“I’m serious,” Levi said, wiping his arms. “Go lay down and I’ll get your tea for you.”

“Oh, fine. I guess losing an arm isn’t too bad if it means I get to be pampered by you.”

Levi organised his belongings, and he couldn’t help the smile from contorting on his face. “You’re disgusting,” he said with that wide smile, which made Erwin smile in turn.

Levi then looked at him, and Erwin was surprised to find Levi’s glistening eyes.

Those eyes he adored so much. Those eyes that went from dull and slanted to wide and glimmering whenever Erwin said something that moved him.

“I won’t take long,” he said. “So go make yourself comfortable.”

Erwin nodded and left for his room.

After Erwin left, Levi hit the common showers.

He closed his eyes as he stood underneath the shower head. The water ran down his body, and he held a hand against his firm, muscular abdomen. He lathered himself in soap, and when he unexpectedly thought of Erwin, he felt a strong, hard beat against his chest.

He didn’t take long showering, not wanting to keep Erwin waiting.

In the mess-hall, he prepared a tray with two mugs, a kettle and biscuits. He headed to Erwin’s office, and knocked with his feet.

“Come in,” he heard.

He balanced the tray on one hand, and opened the door. He walked in to the sight of Erwin sitting at his desk, looking over some papers.

“You idiot,” Levi said, eyes slanting. “I told you to lay in bed, not work.”

“You told me to look after my brain,” Erwin retorted. “There is no better way to do so than keeping it fresh. It is a muscle of its own, you know. You must exercise it.”

“Tch,” Levi scowled, “you’re trash.”

He placed the tray on the whisky table, and poured the tea with his very pronounced scowl—a scowl that charmed Erwin to no end.

He placed Erwin’s mug and small platter of biscuits on his desk.

Levi grabbed his own mug, and sat across Erwin. He crossed his leg and rested an arm against the top railing, holding the mug in his usual unusual way.

“What were you doing?” he asked.

“I was reading Bertolt and Reiner’s files.”

“Why?”

“Curiosity,” Erwin said sincerely.

“That’s a lame ass excuse if I’ve ever heard one.”

“It’s the truth, though.”

They were in silence for a moment, until Erwin closed the files and finally grabbed his mug of herbal tea. He thanked Levi with a smile, and Levi nodded.

They drank their tea and ate the biscuits in silence.

When they were finished, Levi insisted it was time for Erwin to sleep.

But Erwin was having none of it.

They argued and argued, until Erwin gave an ultimatum.

_“Only if you spend the night here.”_

How could Levi refuse?

“You’re a clingy, old man,” he said as he grabbed a pillow and shook it to make it fluffier.

Erwin shrugged, with no intention of arguing against him.

With a sigh, Levi plopped on the bed. After him was Erwin, and the mattress jiggled from the impact.

Erwin lay on his back, and Levi turned to his side. He crossed his arms, and his expression softened as he looked at Erwin.

“Two months, huh,” he said softly.

Erwin remained quiet and still, but he then turned to his side as well. He looked at Levi.

His eyes, his nose, his lips—until his eyes trailed up to meet his gaze again.

“That’s right. We’ll finally plug that hole.”

“But we have to kill these two brats first,” Levi said. “Otherwise it will be for nothing. Do you think we can do it?"

“Frankly,” he said, “I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

Understanding and with no desire to refute Erwin, Levi nodded.

They were in silence, until Levi scurried closer to Erwin, and there was little distance between their faces.

They looked into each other’s eyes, and almost simultaneously, they could feel their hearts beating a little faster.

It was then that Erwin wanted to grab a strand of Levi’s soft hair and place it behind his ear, but all that happened was that his stump moved.

Erwin frowned, and Levi could only frown back.

Erwin looked down to avert his gaze from Levi’s eyes, clearly embarrassed.

It deeply pained Levi.

He was beautiful. So beautiful.

He had nothing to be ashamed of.

It was then that he scurried even closer to Erwin, until there was practically no distance between their bodies. He gently held the stump, and stroked it with his thumb.

“Beautiful,” he said.

Erwin looked up at Levi, and was amazed to find his sincere, glistening eyes.

They clearly looked at Erwin with adoration, and Erwin couldn’t stop the light in his eyes from expanding.

His brows then furrowed, and he smiled.

Levi brought his face closer to Erwin’s, and he closed his eyes as he pressed their foreheads together. “So beautiful,” he said.

With his only hand this time, Erwin cupped Levi’s cheek, and his lips met Levi’s.

Levi closed his eyes with a long inhale, wanting to take in Erwin’s scent.

Erwin stroked Levi’s cheek with his thumb, and Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin. He kissed him tenderly, and embraced him with all the love in the world. 

Their lips locked and moved more quickly as the kiss became more passionate.

Levi wrapped his legs around Erwin’s waist, and he brought them even closer, sealing off their warmth.

Erwin moved his lips to Levi’s throat, and he plastered kisses across it. Levi moved his head up to give him more space, and with a little moan, he squeezed Erwin.

“So beautiful…” he said, running his fingers through Erwin’s hair.

They both felt heat travelling through their loins, until their pants began to feel a little tighter.

With a sharp inhale, Levi took control and rolled Erwin on his back. He sat on his lap, and he brought his head down to kiss Erwin.

Erwin wandered his hand across Levi’s body. From his chest down to his belly, then a bit lower on the back until he found his bottom.

Their hands trembled for each other, and as Levi opened his mouth to slide his tongue inside Erwin’s, he began to grate against him.

He pulled back to take off his shirt, and he then helped peel Erwin’s off.

Levi placed kisses across Erwin’s throat. He went a little lower and kissed and licked at every indent of Erwin’s muscles, going lower until his chin bumped against Erwin’s now hard cock.

Erwin’s belly contracted in slow exhales as Levi pulled down his pants then his own. He could feel his warm breath on him, and Levi licked his clothed erection.

He then slowly pulled down his underwear, and his cock swung forward then back.

Levi’s hands wandered across Erwin’s hips, then down to his thighs, enjoying how firm they were.

He looked up at Erwin with the fondest eyes, and Erwin felt a strong beat against his chest.

He loved those eyes. More than anything.

Getting on his knees and looking up at a man as beautiful as Erwin was exciting. The prospect of pleasing him, his long-time friend and Commander no less, his lover, it made Levi feel like the luckiest man in the world.

He shot Erwin a loving look, one which Erwin had returned long ago.

Feeling his own grow harder, he wrapped his fingers around Erwin’s hot, hard cock. Erwin’s eyes were completely lost in desire.

He started off with slow, rhythmic strokes, just to get him ready. Shortly after, he leaned closer to him, and his warm breath tickled him. His tongue touched him, and left a warm trail of wetness from the base all the way to the tip.

Erwin moaned his approval.

The head of his cock balanced on the tip of his tongue, and his mouth closed over, his tongue slipping around and over and around again, bathing the sensitive end. His lips slid over the skin between the tip and the shaft, then slid back again.

Going down on him was always a little scary for Levi. He wanted nothing more in the world than to please his Erwin, he wanted to be nothing but perfect. Erwin’s gentle grip on his hair, and his little moans of approval gave him the encouragement he needed. They reminded him that he was good enough, and that made him happy.

He pulled back and threw him a quick glance before he went down. His wet lips slowly slid down, over the barrier, and kept going. Down, and down, until he completely took him in in his mouth.

He took a little lick around his shaft before pressing forward again, until his nose touched his groin.

He repeated the same process as before, but more quickly this time. He swallowed his entire cock in his throat, held it there as the pressure built, then released him.

Again, and again. Faster, deeper than before. Staying in longer, giving playful licks, then pulling back to torment him by denying him pleasure.

“Fuck…” Erwin moaned, his grip on Levi’s hair tightening.

He jerked his head back down, swirling his tongue around the sensitive rim. He went up, and was rewarded by a bead of pre-cum.

He sucked all of it, and his hand shifted to knead his balls.

Erwin leaned up, and he let out a growl at the sight of Levi’s mouth sliding up and down his length. Levi had to press a hand down against Erwin’s stomach when his hips bucked up, to keep him in place.

His cock twitched inside his mouth, and this made him laugh. The vibrations from his mouth made Erwin jolt and laugh, too.

He continued working him, but Erwin felt a familiar warmth build in him, and he knew he had to stop. He angled his body forward, then pulled out Levi’s mouth with a wet plop, surprising him.

He pulled him up by the hair and crashed their lips together. He was frantic and desperate, and sat Levi on his lap. He placed his hand on his thigh and spread his legs, opening him wide for him. “I want to be inside you when I come,” he said between wet kisses.

“You’re so good,” he praised, teasing his entrance with his cock. “I want to fuck your brains out,” he kissed Levi hard.

Levi let out a little moan, and he hugged Erwin.

He hugged him hard, his hot breath tickled his ear, and he just stayed in that position.

He loved him, he loved him a lot, and he wanted Erwin to know it.

He pulled back to give him a big kiss. His tongue curled around Erwin’s, and he wrapped his hand around Erwin’s cock.

He loved how it felt, how just right it was.

It was the perfect length, the perfect width, it was perfect for Levi, and Levi loved it. It always hit him the right way, and Levi loved it, he loved it so much.

He loved him.

He wanted to feel him, to feel Erwin, he wanted to feel him so much. It was then Erwin let go of his own cock to wrap his hand around Levi’s. Heat sizzled up Levi’s spine as Erwin stroked him—once, twice, and Levi bit his lip when Erwin ran his thumb across the puffy head.

Levi groaned and swept his tongue into Erwin’s mouth, curling his tongue around his.

For a moment, Erwin felt pathetic. He wanted to hook both arms under Levi’s legs, to hold him open and to control how slow or fast they fucked.

But he only had one arm.

He felt a palm against his cheek, and he met Levi’s eyes, half-lidded in lost pleasure. He breathed shakily, and his cock was hard against his belly. “So beautiful…” he exhaled, not wanting Erwin to think for a minute that he wasn’t perfect.

Erwin felt overwhelming love, and felt his confidence returning. He hooked his arm under Levi’s knee, and brought him closer.

His cock pressed his cheeks apart, and his hot breath heated his lips as he slowly rocked his hips forward, slowly nudging the head against Levi’s entrance.

Levi let out a little moan. He placed both hands on Erwin’s shoulders, and the feeling of that cock wanting to pop through made desire prickle at him. That heavy ache between his legs made him tremble, and he brought their lips together.

Erwin nudged and nudged, until the head finally popped through.

He eased an inch, then slid out. He eased another inch, then slid out, until moments later he buried himself completely inside Levi.

He slowly slid his cock out, then inside.

He continued this gentle fucking, withdrawing and slipping in again slowly. His hips pressed tightly against Levi’s, bone against bone, and Levi ground against him.

It was driving him insane. He wanted Erwin to fuck him hard.

He dug his nails into his back, and tried to rock his hips quickly.

Erwin’s hand dug into his thigh, stopping him. “What’s the hurry? We have enough time,” he slowly slipped inside, then back.

So painfully slow.

“Erwin…” Levi moaned, trying to rock his hips, but Erwin held him in place. “Please.”

“Please what?” Erwin slowly eased an inch or two, then withdrew.

“Please,” his voice broke.

“I’m not a mind reader,” he gripped his ass and spread his cheek, thrusting painfully slow.

“Fuck, just give it to me!” Levi yelled, taking Erwin aback. “Fuck me fast!”

His eyes widened, taking some seconds to process it.

Sure, it’s the reaction he intended and wanted, but it still surprised him all the same. He’d never get tired of hearing Levi say such things.

He lifted his hips, moving slowly, and his cock slipped back out, but he suddenly slammed in.

Levi gasped, and Erwin began a series of hard, quick thrusts. The sudden change caught Levi off guard, and the slow, painful pleasure suddenly changed so much Levi could feel that puffy head hit the right spot.

“Oh, fuck,” his voice almost broke, digging his nails into Erwin’s shoulders. He brought him close and scratched Erwin’s back.

Erwin bent his leg back and drove deeper and harder, and Levi thought feeling more pleasure was impossible.

He used what strength he had to wrap his legs around him and pull him deep, to hold him as tight as he could.

And when Erwin began a series of moans, Levi had to intently look at him, and he liked what he found.

He forgot about his own pleasure to admire Erwin for a few moments.

When did he get this beautiful?

He told him to stop for a moment; that he wanted to reposition.

They sat back properly on the bed, and Levi lied down, his head plopping back on the pillow.

His hair flowed across it, and Erwin thought he looked beautiful.

Levi thought about him deeply as Erwin reposition to hover over him.

He propped himself on his arm, and smiled at him.

Levi didn’t smile back. His mouth was slightly open as he observed his every feature, as he remembered their years together.

Erwin was surprised when a sudden, unspoken emotion began shining in his eyes.

Levi’s eyes softened, and he slowly, fondly smiled at him.

It was Erwin’s turn to observe Levi intently and think about him.

And when Levi brought a soft, warm hand to his cheek, and his soft skin was stroked by his thumb, Erwin suddenly wanted to change his approach.

He suddenly wanted to be gentle instead of rough.

He held his hand and pressed it against his cheek. Levi spread his legs and reached over Erwin’s cock, and guided him into his entrance.

Erwin accepted the help, and slid into him nice and slow. It felt tight and hot, and they began to move slow, deep and easy.

Levi wrapped his arms and legs around him and pressed his lips to his.

As their tongues merged, their rhythm increased. Erwin’s thrusts became deeper and faster, but still gentle.

The penetrating strokes made Levi sigh with pleasure each time he moved inwards.

He let his body take control, and drove his hips upwards to meet Erwin each and every time, taking his cock deeper and deeper inside him. They gazed at each other’s eyes, just observing the pleasure contorting their expressions, and Erwin was fascinated by Levi’s eyes—glistening with that unspoken emotion.

Levi’s back arched, and he slowed his rhythm.

His eyes narrowed in a fond smile, and he cupped Erwin’s cheek again. This made Erwin lessen his thrusts.

“Erwin, you’re beautiful.”

Erwin’s brows furrowed. A smile overcame him gradually, and his eyes softened. He pressed their foreheads together, deeply moved by what Levi just said.

No more words were needed.

He held the back of Levi's knee and leaned forward, almost pressing his thighs to his chest. Levi locked his arms, and exhaled shakily against his ear.

Erwin drove his cock into him. His thrusts were fast and hard, but there was also gentleness and care. Their bodies were as close as two people could be, and their moans were loud and desperate.

He slammed faster and harder against him, and Levi squeezed him as tightly as he could, not wanting to miss a second of Erwin’s warmth.

Erwin was speeding Levi uncontrollably towards a powerful orgasm.

And he shivered, too. Levi felt so warm, tight and just right as his walls squeezed him in.

Sweat beaded on their naked bodies.

Levi came first. It was a deep, hard come that rocked him to the core. He drove his hips up and down on Erwin’s cock, and cried out as his walls took complete control of him. They tightened repeatedly, and Erwin let out a strong, frantic moan at the tightening feeling surrounding his cock.

Levi shamelessly moaned Erwin’s name against his ear, he writhed violently under him, and that did it.

Erwin exploded.

He came with a loud cry, and filled Levi with his seed in spurs. Levi quickly rolled him over and straddled his cock, and bounced up and down, and Erwin sat up to take a nipple into his mouth.

Erwin was still coming, and his cum oozed out of Levi, leaking down his thighs and Erwin’s cock.

His orgasm was subsiding, but Levi didn’t stop.

“Fuck!” Erwin cried out loudly, digging his hand into his hip. He was sensitive and overstimulated, he felt he was going to die.

Levi didn’t give him a break.

He continued straddling him, he humped Erwin as he also pumped himself until both ached from the strain, and when Erwin thought he was going to collapse and die, Levi came again.

He threw his head back and screamed with delight as he came all over himself, trembling violently seconds later when his walls contracted a second time, and he fell on top of Erwin.

He lay in his arm, eyes closed, panting and emitting soft moans.

Erwin panted, and Levi felt him quiver like a leaf as he held him. He had come so hard he was aching and strained.

Levi hugged him, a palm resting against Erwin’s chest. He looked up at him, and climbed up to press their foreheads together. Their eyes locked, and Levi said it again.

“Beautiful,” he mumbled. “So beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Wrote it while watching Overwatch streams, so I'm sorry if it's a little wonky. I'm just not good at writing smut.
> 
> Anyway, if you did enjoy it, please drop some kudos or a comment. It'd mean so much!
> 
> If you ever want to fan-girl about Eruri/SNK or just send writing prompts, you can do so here: https://bipabrena.tumblr.com/


End file.
